Increasingly, autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles are being developed and deployed. Autonomous vehicles control the motive functions of the vehicle without direct input from a passenger. Semi-autonomous vehicles control some routine motive functions of the vehicle in certain conditions. For example, semi-autonomous vehicles may include parking assist, adaptive or cooperative cruise control, and/or highway assist, etc.